Video games are a popular form of entertainment. In 2000, Sony estimated that one out of every four households in the United States had a Sony PlayStation. Since that time, the numbers have only increased with the more recent advent of the Nintendo Wii and Microsoft Xbox.
Video games consist of manipulable images (and usually sounds) generated by a video game console which are displayed on a television or other type of screen. The game itself is usually controlled and manipulated using a handheld device connected to the console known as a controller. The controller often contains a number of buttons and directional controls each of which has been assigned a purpose for interacting with and controlled the images on the screen. Recent controllers use a camera or infrared light to allow the players' movements to control a game object. The display, speakers, console, and controls of a console can also be incorporated into one small object known as a handheld game console, such as a Nintendo DS.
Video games typically provide that each player manipulates their own or game controller which is connected to the game console by means of a wire, cord or now, more commonly, by means of wireless connection. The main function of the game controller is to control the movement or actions of the individual's playable body or object or to otherwise influence the events of the video game. Currently available games provide that each player's input on the controller or controllers is separately transmitted to the console which then generates a score based upon the ability of the player to manipulate the playable object. Camera or infrared game controllers may monitor multiple players whereby the players simultaneously play yet each player separately controls the movement or actions of their individual game object in competition against the other players.
While video games are a fun pastime, in some instances it may be desirable for people to play together towards a common goal, rather than playing a game against each other. For instance, one of the purposes of corporate retreats is for employees to participate in team building exercises and learn to work better together. Currently available video games do not fulfill this goal as they pit players against each other. It is therefore a goal of the present invention to provide a video game controller and system that allows players to physically manipulate a shared video game object or sprite cooperatively to achieve a common goal.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows.